1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to separators of liquids and solids of the type which vibrate or oscillate. More particularly, the invention is directed to an improved vibratory cleaning mechanism for those of such separators which employ screens or like filter media.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Vibrating or oscillating separating devices employing horizontal screens and filters are well known in the art of separating solids and liquids from a mixture thereof. Such separators typically employ a process whereby a mixture of liquids and solids is applied to the exterior surface of a rotating drum or the top surface of a trough table which, in either case, comprises a liquid permeable separation member having a screen mesh or filter medium. From the interior of the drum, or from the underside of the table, respectively, the liquid is drawn away from the mixture through the filter medium by the application of a vacuum. The filter is either suspended under tension or supported by a rigid plate. The separation is further enhanced by vibration or oscillation which tends to cause the mixture to move along the permeable separation member in a conveying manner whereby the solids can be extracted from its upper surface and the liquids collected in a tank below its lower surface. Where a rigid support plate is used, apertures in the plate permit the liquid portion of the mixture to flow downwardly through the plate.
It is also known that the filter media frequently becomes clogged, necessitating the use of a cleaning mechanism to keep it clear. Previous devices have used scrapers to remove compacted or caked solids from the filter. Other mechanisms employ sprayers which act to backwash liquid from the underside of the filter to unclog the pores of the filter.